


(un)broken

by darkblue_sea



Series: Vignettes [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkblue_sea/pseuds/darkblue_sea
Summary: Jika lelaki itu berkeras membangkang para petinggi desanya dengan menempuh jalan ANBU, Temari pun tidak akan ragu untuk membangkang pada tetua Suna.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Series: Vignettes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895242
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	(un)broken

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun kecuali kesenangan pribadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Satu sosok yang duduk di kursi, serong menghadap jendela, tak menoleh sedikit pun. Delik sekilas ia layangkan, tetapi sebatas itu. "Aku ANBU, aku tidak punya kewajiban memberitahukannya padamu."

"Bukan itu yang aku tanyakan," tandas sosok yang terbaring di kasur. Suaranya lemah berbalut serak pada beberapa bagian, tapi sekaligus keras penuh kecam. "Yang kutanyakan, apa yang kau lakukan _di sini_?"

Jawaban kali ini sama datarnya, "Menjagamu. Timku tidak ada anggota perempuan dalam misi kali ini, maafkan kelancanganku."

Sekali lagi, sang perempuan di kasur mengulang pertanyaannya, penuh penekanan dengan penggal kentara pada tiap kata, " _Apa yang kau lakukan di sini_?"

Butuh jeda demi sebuah hela napas sebelum jawaban terakhir disodorkan, "Konoha bersahabat erat dengan Suna. Pilihan kami hanya dua: merawat lukamu atau meninggalkanmu yang terkapar begitu saja di hutan dengan risiko dipenggal Kazekage."

Tidak ada balasan untuk beberapa menit berikutnya. Sang ANBU tidak menunggu balasan kendati tahu gadis dengan luka di perut yang terbaring tetap akan melempar satu. Yang tidak ia duga, balasan itu pada akhirnya berbentuk sebuah tawa. Kering.

"Ah, Gaara akan berbuat sejauh itu?"

"Kau kakaknya."

"Benar." Jeda tercipta untuk sebuah senyum. Kosong, tanpa makna. Toh ia tahu sang lawan bicara tidak akan melihat ke arahnya. "Aku sampai lupa, sebab kau bicara dengan begitu informal."

"...maafkan kelancangan saya."

Lagi, sunyi mengudara. Tidak sepanjang sebelumnya, sebab sekali lagi sang Putri Suna angkat suara.

"Aku benci ini. Aku benci statusku. Aku benci sistem herediter kuno Suna. Aku benci terlahir sebagai anak Kazekage, terutama fakta bahwa aku perempuan satu-satunya."

Sang ANBU tak menyahut.

Sang Putri Suna meletakkan tangan menutupi mata. "Aku benci berbagai pertemuan dengan calon potensial demi generasi baru garis keturunan Kazekage. Gaara dan Kankurou jelas sekali tak berkeinginan terlibat dalam hubungan romantik. Kalau saja bisa, mungkin Kankurou akan menikahi saja bonekanya dibandingkan para makhluk yang dikaruniai rahim di luar sana."

"Terutama," lanjutnya, "karena tetua mulai khawatir dengan usiaku. Haha. Di umur yang sama, istri Kazekage keempat sudah memiliki anak, mereka bilang."

Lengan gadis itu sedikit turun, menyingkap sedikit sepasang mata hijau menawan yang kini kehilangan pendarnya. Sepasang mata hijau itu lurus memandangi langit-langit bernoda kehitaman. Ini pasti losmen murah terdekat yang para ANBU penolongnya itu temukan. "Persetan. Aku bukan ibuku."

Derit kasur mengangkasa, memenuhi kesunyian kamar. Perlahan sang gadis bangkit duduk. Sesaat berhenti menyadari kuncir empat khasnya lenyap, menjadikan rambut pirang sebahunya tergerai begitu saja. Tangannya menyingkap selimut, lalu bangkit berdiri tanpa memedulikan perban di perut.

Mengayun langkah mendekati sang ANBU yang masih duduk menghadap jendela acuh tak acuh.

Tepat dari belakang, Temari membungkuk dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher sosok lain satu-satunya dalam ruangan. "Aku masih mencintaimu, Shikamaru."

Sang ANBU bergeming.

"Tidak lepas satu kali pun aku berharap kau akan melepas status ANBU-mu. Tidak dalam sepuluh tahun terakhir." Temari mengeritkan gigi. "Baik Hokage maupun Gaara mungkin telah menyerah membujukmu, tapi tidak denganku. Aku tidak pernah menyerah. Tidak akan."

Wajah lelaki itu boleh jadi tertutup topeng. Suaranya boleh jadi tersamar terbenam topeng. Namun kuncir satu khas Nara masih di sana—kekhasan yang tak pemuda itu lepas sebagai sisa kebanggaan atas klan yang masih mengalir deras dalam darahnya. Pun masih dalam genggaman lelaki itu perasaan Temari, _hatinya_ , tak memudar barang sesenti.

Lelaki ANBU itu bisa merasakan panas napas sang putri membelai telinga. Ritmenya teratur—setidaknya, kakak perempuan tunggal Kazekage itu baik-baik saja terlepas luka di perut. Di saat yang sama, sesuatu yang dingin menyapa lehernya.

"Anda tidak dalam kondisi bertarung, Tuan Putri."

_Tuan Putri._

Temari masih ingat lelaki itu memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang sama bertahun-tahun lalu—di antara desah dan sengal napas, berlapis gairah dan pasrah di saat yang sama. Namun panggil barusan jelas jauh berbeda.

"Setidaknya kau tidak akan melawan, Shikamaru. Aku Putri Suna. Kematianku hanya akan menimbulkan kekacauan kedua antara Konoha dan Suna."

"Saya tidak pernah terpikir untuk membunuh Anda."

Temari menekankan kunainya ke kulit leher sang ANBU tanpa ragu. " _Sayang_ , kau sudah pernah melakukannya sekali."

Lelaki ANBU itu mendongak, seakan memasrahkan lehernya dalam genggam sang gadis—sempurna mengabaikan sinisme Temari. "Suatu kehormatan bagi lelaki yang telah membuang identitas sepertiku mati di tanganmu, Tuan Putri."

Temari menggigit bibir. Dalam satu gerakan cepat, ia menegapkan punggung, kasar melepaskan topeng ANBU lelaki itu dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Menahan dagu lelaki itu agar tetap mendongak. Matanya memanas melihat satu figur wajah yang dihafalnya di luar kepala—tidak persis seperti dalam memorinya mengingat sepuluh tahun telah berlalu. Beberapa garis wajah di hadapannya telah mengeras, khas pria dewasa. Namun, bibir merah pucat lelaki itu, lekuk hidungnya, dan sepasang mata kelabunya ... tidak satu pun yang tidak Temari rindukan.

"Kembali, Shikamaru. Kumohon. Demi kau, aku rela meninggalkan tanah kelahiranku dan membuang gelar putri yang kusandang."

"...maaf."

Detik berikutnya, Temari mengecup bibir lelaki itu, melumatnya. Cinta, benci, hasrat, semuanya tertumpah di sana. Tak terkatakan betapa Temari merindukannya—mencium bibir lelaki itu, mendengar namanya lepas dari mulut lelaki itu, serta pada desah dan erang yang pernah lelaki itu lantunkan di telinganya.

Temari melepaskan diri.

Bibir Shikamaru dingin, sedingin sorot matanya. Terlalu dingin untuk melelehkan kristal bening dari sudut mata mantan kekasihnya. Terlampau dingin hingga sejenak Temari tersesat dalam monokrom kelabu tanpa pendar yang tengah lurus bertumbukan dengan iris hijau miliknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Shikamaru," ulangnya serak—kalau perlu, ia tidak akan ragu mengatakannya ribuan kali, "tidakkah itu cukup sebagai alasan untuk kembali?"

Bisu satu-satunya yang Shikamaru sodorkan sehingga Temari menunduk untuk meraih bibirnya sekali lagi. Selama pemuda itu tak menolak, ia ingin memuaskan diri; mencecap bongkah merah pucat yang masih familier baginya itu, menikmati sensasi yang menjalari tiap inci tubuhnya selama bibir mereka beradu.

Samar dirasakannya satu tangan Shikamaru meraih belakang kepalanya, meremas helai-helai pirangnya. Air mata Temari menderas. Tuhan, betapa ia merindukan sentuhan pemuda ini.

Di sela-sela pertemuan bibir mereka, Shikamaru berbisik, "Maafkan aku, Temari."

Temari bisa merasakan sesuatu menyengat lekuk lehernya sebelum lututnya lemas dan tubuhnya merosot ke lantai. Ia masih sempat melihat lelaki itu meraih topeng ANBU yang tergeletak dan memakainya dengan tenang sebelum hitam sempurna mengambil alih kesadaran.

...namun, ciuman barusan, pun ucap rendah menyebut namanya, lebih dari cukup bagi Temari untuk bertahan sepuluh tahun lagi ... kalau perlu hingga sisa umurnya.


End file.
